


Adventures on the Citadel

by chaosruby



Series: Rick's Fics [2]
Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Citadel of Ricks, F/M, Jealousy, Multiple Ricks, One Shot Collection, Rough Kissing, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Smut, i need professional help
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-07
Updated: 2017-10-07
Packaged: 2019-01-09 19:18:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12282783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaosruby/pseuds/chaosruby
Summary: Rick tells Morty this is an adventure for just you and Rick, but Morty insists on coming. Rick ultimately gives in, without warning Morty that his mind was about to get blown.





	1. Chapter 1

"Morty, go fetch your sister." Rick ordered, rummaging through an old cardboard box filled to the brim with his inventions.

"Uh, Rick, which one?" Morty asked, stopping by the door.

"T-the adopted one, Morty," Rick rolled his eyes. "Duh."

"Duh? Jheez, Rick, I do have two sisters you know! How was I supposed to guess? It was like a fifty/fifty chance or something..." Morty moaned to himself, stomping into the living room to find you watching TV on the sofa. "Rick wants you in the garage."

"Tell him I'm busy." You shrugged, not taking your eyes off of the television screen.

Morty wanted to protest and tell you to go to the garage, but he decided against it, returning to Rick without his sister in tow. As soon as Rick heard the door open, he shot a portal into the wall beside him, turning with a smirk on his face. His expression dropped when he saw a fidgeting Morty standing in the doorway on his own. The portal disappeared seconds later.

"S-she said she's busy, Rick." Morty said quickly, "W-why do you need her anyway? I'm sure I can help you, m-maybe even better than she can!"

"Ew, gross, Morty. You're not gonna' like it though, M-morty." Rick shuddered at his grandson's last comment, but sighed. " But fine, uh, you can come, just - just don't get too excited."

You waltzed into the garage just at that moment, sighing. 

"Show got boring. What did you want me for, Rick?" You asked, innocently.

"Let's go." Rick stated simply, opening the portal once again and pushing both you and Morty through it.

Within the blink of an eye, you were thrust into a busy street. Your mouth widened in shock as three different Rick's walked straight past you, each sending you a naughty wink. You felt Morty's hand on your arm as you looked around you, seeing hundreds upon thousands of Rick's and Morty's travelling down the busy walkway. Although, what shocked you and your brother the most was unbelievable. 

"Rick! Why is there suddenly millions of my sister on the citadel?" Morty exclaimed, turning to face his Rick.

"Well, _Morty,_ she did just turn eighteen." Rick said, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "Anyway, let's get you over to the big D, Morty."

"Wha-?"

Rick stayed silent as he pulled the two of you over to a tall glass building named 'Morty's Magnificent Day-care'. A Rick stood outside with a clipboard in his hand, shouting out a spiel of words. An endless queue of different variations of Rick, Morty and you could be seen trailing down the pavement for miles. Rick walked up to the man with the clipboard, telling him he'd made reservations.

"What dimension?"

"C-137."

"You're on the list. Head straight in." The other Rick nodded, turning away to attend to the other versions of himself.

The three of you stepped into the building, immediately being welcomed by an over-friendly Jessica mascot skipping over, taking Morty's hand and placing it on her breasts with an enthusiastic giggle. The ecstasy written on your little brother's face made you gag and you rushed over to where Rick stood at the reception desk.

"How long will you be leaving your Morty for?" A chubby pink alien asked, a wide smile on her face.

"Uh..." Rick's attention turned to your breasts for a split second, "Around five hours. Maybe six?"

"I'll put you down for pick-up in six hours, enjoy your Morty free day on the citadel! Be sure to check out our brand new Morty AND Summer Day-care centre, located between Unity and Beta-Seven!" She chimed, giving the Jessica mascot a thumbs up. 

The creepy oversized girl stamped 'C-137' on Morty's hand then pushed him into the next room. He protested and tried to get back to you, his hands flailing aimlessly. Rick just grabbed your hand and pulled you out of the centre. All you could do was shrug apologetically at your brother before the doors slammed shut. 

Once you were outside, you were dragged across the road by Rick, approaching a dark purple building which looked like a skyscraper full of apartments. Rick pulled a key out of his pocket, letting himself inside. You followed closely behind, the door clicking closed behind you making you jump. The walls around you were dark purple, matching the exterior of the building. There were doors either side of the corridor and directly at the end was an elevator. 

Rick led you to the elevator, which dinged loudly as you both approached. You refrained from gasping as another Rick walked out. Hanging on his arm was an exact replica of you, apart from the addition of cat ears and a fluffy tail. You watched as she purred quietly as they walked down the corridor together, her Rick rubbing small circles on her hip. You couldn't believe your eyes.

"D-don't think about it too much, babe." Rick commented, stifling a laugh at your shocked expression. "Get - get in the elevator, sweetie."


	2. Chapter 2

"Impatient, much." Rick boasted as you rubbed his semi-hard cock through his pants. 

"Fine." You huffed, moving to the opposite end of the elevator as the doors opened. 

In walked a lone Rick, who smirked at the distance between the two of you. He took this to his advantage, swaggering towards you. The elevator doors closed and you heard the familiar hum as it began to move upwards to what you assumed was your destination. You sneaked a look at your Rick who was watching his other self get dangerously close to you. You felt your lips curl into a grin, turning your attention to the Rick beside you.

"H-hey sweetie," He belched, looming over you, "Is your Rick not - not treating you good? I can fix that, p-princess."

He unexpectedly slipped a cold hand down the front of your jeans and your underwear, making you shiver. When you didn't protest, he came closer to you and positioned himself behind you, burying his face in your neck to plant small wet kisses on your sensitive skin. Your eyes locked with your Rick, who was squinting his eyes in anger. You went to smirk at him but instead you let out a quiet gasp as you felt two fingers slip inside your wet pussy.

"You- you like that, doll?" The other Rick whispered in your ear, nipping at your skin, "I knew you would." 

The elevator door dinged loudly. You watched your Rick stomp out of the little box, disappearing out of your sight. 

"Fuck." You whispered to yourself, pulling the other Rick's hand from your underwear and pushing him away as you zoomed through the doors just before they could close. "Rick!"

You heard the doors slam behind you and looked down the corridor. Your Rick was nowhere in your immediate sight. Before you could look around properly, you felt a harsh grip on your upper right arm. You turned your head to see Rick, the heat and anger radiating from his body like a boiling kettle. He looked almost ready to pop. 

He dragged you to the door closest to you both, thrusting a key into the door and then pushing it open with ease. He yanked the key back out, then used both hands to push you inside. As he turned to close the door, you had a quick look around the room. It was almost identical to Rick's bedroom at home - the silk black bed sheets, the lonely lightbulb hanging from the ceiling and a few cupboards/shelves here and there. There was a door at the other end of the room which you assumed to be an en-suite.

The light was switched on, barely lighting up the dark room.

A sharp squeal left your lips as you were pushed against the wall roughly. Rick's anger had bubbled into a horny rage, his shaking hands removing your clothes from your body. You helped as best as you could, feeling excitement in the pit of your stomach for the events about to unfold. 

His lips crashed against yours within seconds of your underwear finally being thrown to the ground. He caressed your boobs like a savage, forceful and ferocious, as if he would never get to touch you again. His fingertips then traced the bumpy skin around your nipple gently, before he squeezed the small nib hard making you gasp. He placed sloppy kisses up and down your neck, continuing to fondle your boobs passionately.

You took this as your moment to push yourself away from the wall, leaving him dumbfounded as you sauntered towards the bed seductively. You turned, beckoning him over with a small motion of your finger. He obeyed, striding over. You placed a hand on his chest as he went to push you onto the soft sheets, stopping him in his tracks.

"Clothes off, first." You ordered, sitting on the edge of the bed with a cheeky glint in your eye.

You hear a small 'fuck' come from Rick as he quickly undressed, his stiff erection eager to be inside you. Abandoning his clothes, he pushed you down onto the bed roughly, pressing his lips to yours desperately. 

"Want Grandpa's big cock in - inside of you?" Rick mumbled against your lips, earning a nod and a whimper from you. 

A smirk curled onto Rick's lips as he lined himself up to your dripping core. The lack of foreplay meant that Rick's huge cock made you scream out in pain as he slammed his whole length into you. The pain eventually turned into pleasure, sensual moans escaping your mouth, making Rick thrust faster.

Once the two of you had rode out your first high, Rick offered a round two in the shower. You accepted within an instant, the two of you escaping to the bathroom for another orgasm or two.


	3. Chapter 3

You and Rick arrived back to the day-care to pick up Morty. Your hair was still slightly damp from the shower you had taken with Rick earlier, but your three hour shopping spree had helped it dry quicker.

Rick had spoilt you to the core (in more ways than one) by giving you a quick tour of the Citadel, after you had begged so sweetly down on your knees. Everything that you wanted, he bought it. You had three shopping bags in each hand, filled to the brim with clothes and various other necessities that you couldn't find on Earth. Rick had his own bag, but wouldn't let you see what was inside - much to your disappointment. 

"C-137." Rick stated lazily to the pink alien.

"Did you two have fun today?" She asked the two of you, eyes full of happiness as she pressed a button on her computer. 

Both you and Rick ignored her, watching the door beside you opening to reveal a very angry looking Morty.

"Did you leave me here in this shithole to - to go fuck my sister, Rick?" Morty cried out, coming closer to us. "You are sick! Gross!"

"How did you find out, Morty?" Rick asked, seemingly unfazed.

"The D-238 M-morty is in a dimension where the two of you are - are in an open relationship! And - and I put two and two together with your joke from earlier, Rick, and I am - I feel so gross!" Morty whined, stamping his foot down, "I-I wanna go home, Rick!"

Just as the words left Morty's mouth, Rick pulled out an odd-shaped gun and pointed it at Morty's head, pulling the trigger instantly. You didn't have time to protest, but you were shocked when Morty didn't fall to the floor. You looked at Rick, then looked back at Morty who seemed downright clueless.

"Uh, Rick, can - can we go home now?" Morty asked, scratching the back of his head, "I don't feel too good..."

"S-sure, Morty, let's go." Rick replied, opening a portal.

Morty stepped through first, but Rick stopped you from moving, a hand on your arm.

"Don't mention anything to him." Rick said, seriously, "He won't remember any of it."

"So he won't know about... you know?" You murmured. 

"O-of course not babe, nobody's ever gonna' know." Rick insisted, "Trust me, M-morty just got his mind-blown."


End file.
